


Supplementary materials

by Common_fan_writes



Series: Welcome to the Batfam [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Common_fan_writes/pseuds/Common_fan_writes
Summary: This is supplementary materials for my series about the Batfam.
Series: Welcome to the Batfam [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558327
Kudos: 2





	1. Characters

So this is a basic list of the characters involved in my story. The ages are for ‘Batfam Extended’. ‘Welcome to the Batfam’ occurs two years before. 

Alfred Thaddeus Crane Pennyworth - The Family Butler (Or the Batler) {Sorry for Richard’s terrible puns.} 

Description: Gray-haired British man with light blue-gray eyes. Age: 60’s. 

—

Bruce Thomas Wayne - Batman 

Description: Blue-eyed white man with dark brown hair and a muscular build. Age: 40’s. 

—

Richard John Grayson-Wayne (Dick) - Nightwing (Formerly: Robin I) 

Description: Black-haired blue-eyed Romani acrobat. Age: 26. 

—

Jason Peter Todd - The Red Hood (Formerly: Robin II) 

Description: Black-haired [Red] teal-eyed [Blue] white man with a muscular build. Eyes can glow green. Hair has white streak in front. Age: 25 

—

Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne (Tim) - Red Robin (Formerly: Robin III, Drake) 

Description: Black-haired blue-eyed white-skinned malnourished sleep-deprived man who still looks like a teenager. Age: 22 

—

Duke Thomas - The Signal 

Description: Dark brown hair and brown eyes, dark skin. Age: (?) 

—

Damian Wayne - Robin V 

Description: Dark brown-haired green-eyed teenager. Age: 13 

—

Koriand’r (Kori) - Starfire 

Description: Red-haired green-eyed orange-skinned alien 

—

Selina Kyle - Catwoman 

Description: Black-haired crazy cat lady. Age: (?) 

—

Katherine Rebecca Kane (Kate) - Batwoman 

Description: Red-haired, blue(?)-eyed woman. Age: (?) 

—

Barbara Gordon - Oracle (Formerly: Batgirl I) 

Description: Red-haired green-eyed white disabled woman. Needs wheelchair. Age: 30’s. (?) 

—

Cassandra Cain-Wayne - Orphan (Formerly: Batgirl III, Blackbat) 

Description: Black-haired dark gray/black-eyed woman. Age: ~24 

—

Stephanie Brown - Spoiler (Formerly: Robin IV, Batgirl II) 

Description: Blonde-haired blue-eyed woman. Age: 24 

—

Clyde Peter Elliot (Original Character) 

Description: Black-haired blue-eyed boy with white skin. Age: 16 

—

Rio Wyatt (Original Character) 

Description: Brown hair, green eyes, tan skin 

—

Lee Zieger (Original Character) 

Description: Short and straight brown hair, amber eyes, dark tan skin. Age: 11 

—

Orlando Woods (Original Character) 

Description: Chin-length wavy black hair, brown eyes, brown skin. Age: 10 

—

Jack Calvin Dawson (Calvin) (Original Character) 

Description: Short and messy dark brown hair, soft gray eyes, white skin. Age: 9 

—

Ethan Artino (Original Character) 

Description: Dark brown hair, hazel eyes, white skin. Age: 8 

—

Emery Peterson (Original Character) 

Description: Red hair, green eyes, white skin. Age: 7 

—

Carson Black (Original Character) 

Description: Black hair, blue eyes, white skin. Age: 1 

—

Officer Sherry Holland (Original Character) 

Description: Blonde-haired woman with extremely vivid blue eyes. Age: 22 

—

Leonie Blumenthal (Original Character) 

Description: Brown-haired, marigold-eyed, dark-skinned woman. Age: 21 (19) 

—

Amelia Holland (Lia) (Original Character) 

Description: Blonde-haired blue-eyed white-skinned woman. Age: 18 

—

Irene Mayberry (Original Character) 

Description: Black-haired green-eyed kid with freckles. Age: 16 

—

Alexander Jaydon Knight (Alex) (Original Character) 

Description: Black-haired tan-skinned trans girl with dark brown eyes 

—

Destiny Evans (Original Character) 

Description: Black-haired blue-eyed teenager. Age: 15 

—

Ada Black (Original Character) 

Description: Long, curly auburn hair, blue eyes, light tan skin. Age: 14 

—

Silvia Madison (Original Character) 

Description: Straight long blonde hair, green eyes, pale skin. Age: 13 

—

Alaina Mayberry (Original Character) 

Description: Black-haired golden-eyed white kid. Age: 10 

—

Celeste Meyer (Original Character) 

Description: Black, short, and wavy hair, blue eyes, and white skin. Age: 6 

—

Nadia Woods (Original Character) 

Description: Black, long, and wavy hair, black eyes, brown skinned. Age: 5 

—

Chloe Penelope Elliot (Original Character) 

Description: Long blonde hair, blue eyes, white skin. Age: 4 

—

Skyler Ziegler (Sky) (Original Character) 

Description: Brown, short, and straight hair, brown eyes, and light brown skin. Age: 4 

—

Hailey Ziegler (Original Character) 

Description: Short and straight brown hair, hazel eyes, and dark tan skin. Age: 2


	2. Welcome to the Batfam - Summary

Chapter One - Richard is on patrol when he gets attacked, and he finds out that his communications have been jammed. He gets sedated and kidnapped. 

Chapter Two - Timothy receives a transmission from Barbara informing him that they’ve lost contact with Richard, so he goes to investigate. All he finds is a syringe that used to be filled with sedatives and a drop of blood, which is Richard’s. The Batfamily assumes Richard has been kidnapped. 

Chapter Three - Jason laments about his family being idiotic and blaming themselves. They’d been up for days, searching for Richard. Jason decides they can probably do it without them. 

Chapter Four - Damian leaves the manor to search for Richard. He runs into a cat and the cat’s owner, and tells them to keep an eye out for Richard. 

Chapter Five - Barbara discusses the case with Tim via texting. It is stated that the entire Wayne Family are potential candidates to be kidnapped. 

Chapter Six - Bruce brings Damian home after patrol. Damian immediately starts arguing with his siblings, after they find out that a cat has broken into the cave. 

Chapter Seven - Cassandra finds Jason upset, so she comforts him. 

Chapter Eight - Alfred does chores, and Tim states Jason and Cass found something on the case. 

Chapter Nine - Stephanie hears Jason and Cass report that they found places where the kidnapped people might be. 

Chapter Ten - Richard wakes up in an unfamiliar place and assumes he’s been kidnapped. He gets brought to another room and braces himself to escape. 

Chapter Eleven - Timothy gets dragged back home by Steph after he was distracted on patrol. Steph hands him over to Alfred and tells Alfred that Tim needs sleep. Tim gets to sleep, and there’s a dream sequence where he’s running after the kidnapper. After dreaming that he was fighting and failing against the kidnapper, he wakes up to Jason bothering him. Jason has a conversation with him about books before they go to have Tim eat breakfast. Jason asks Tim how the food tastes, which leads to the reveal Jason cooked it himself. Tim wondered how many other things he missed. 

Chapter Twelve - Jason does chores. Jason goes on patrol. Jason saves a kid, who asks him if he’s seen a man fitting Richard’s description. Jason figures out that the kid is Star’s owner, so he takes Damian with him to return Star. 

Chapter Thirteen - Damian searches for evidence on the case and finds nothing. He eats dinner with his family, after which they are all surprised to hear Tim announce he is going to bed. 

Chapter Fourteen - Barbara is monitoring patrol, having to deal with Jason’s disobedience and rebelliousness. She thinks about all the things in the situation that were bothering her. She receives a transmission from Spoiler stating that Ivy and Harley are out of Gotham. The chapter ends with the report Jason fell off the fire escape. 

Chapter Fifteen - Cassandra is on patrol with Jason and Steph when they come across Harley and Ivy. They learn that Harley and Ivy are cleared, but they’re being thoroughly watched, and Ivy’s powers have been taken. 

Chapter Sixteen - Bruce receives everyone’s reports, learning about the incident with Harley and Ivy. They discuss Richard’s disappearance and attempts to find him. Star shows up and leads Bruce, Damian, and Tim to where it is apparent Irene has been abducted. They meet Alaina there, who immediately unnerves Bruce. Tim questions her, eventually causing her to state that she found Richard by following the kidnappers who took Irene. Alaina insists on coming with them, so they relent and let her lead the way. They go to an underground base right outside Gotham, and the chapter ends when a door in the long hallway gets flung open. 

Chapter Seventeen - Richard fights with Tim, Bruce, and Damian, and they free all the kidnapped people. They help the kidnapped kids return home, and then they themselves return home. Richard gets back home and reunites with people.


End file.
